Delinquent
by Haganemaru
Summary: TRADUCTION.   "Oh Naruto !"   soupira Sasuke.  "Ils m'ont tapé et ramené ici ! C'était si horrible ! Je suis traumatisé, serre-moi !"   Naruto grogna.   "Je serais plus à même de te croire si ta MAIN N'ETAIT PAS SUR MON CUL, UCHIHA !"


**Auteur** : The Cereal Killer

**Traducteur** : Haganemaru

**Bêtalectrice** : Tamaki

**Genre** : UA/Humour/Yaoi/Romance/OS

**Couple** : SasuNaru (NdA : Gloups, ouais, vous avez bien lu 8D)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer spécial<span>** : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas (moi Haganemaru) mais provient du recueil de la géniale The Cereal Killer. Je lui ai bien sûr demandé l'autorisation de traduction et de publication en premier lieu )

**Résumé** : « Oh Naruto ! » soupira Sasuke. « Ils m'ont tapé et ramené ici ! C'était si horrible ! Je suis traumatisé, serre-moi ! » Naruto grogna. « Je serais plus à même de te croire si ta MAIN N'ETAIT PAS SUR MON CUL, UCHIHA ! »

**Note de l'auteur 1** : Sasuke est légèrement OOC au départ mais n'ayez pas peur, il s'améliore à la fin. Oh et il faut que vous sachiez ce qu'est « être Mirandaté », c'est lorsque le flic interpelle le méchant et dit « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous… blablabla… ». Le criminel doit avoir entendu ses droits ou la police ne peut pas l'interpeller juridiquement.

**Note importante de la traductrice** : Bien, pour ce mot, justement, ces « Droits Miranda » sont spécifiques aux Etats Unis, nous n'avons pas cette appellation en France qui est simplifiée en « lecture des droits ». J'ai préféré garder parfois le terme de « Mirandaté » spécifique à cette fiction et d'autres fois user du terme « lire les droits » français. Je vous l'indique ici afin que vous ne soyez pas perdu pendant la lecture.

* * *

><p>Le brouhaha habituel du poste de police fut interrompu par un grand bruit, une détonation et ensuite par une flopée d'insultes les plus imagées – et familières – que les officiers n'aient jamais entendue.<p>

Le Chef Kakashi Hatake soupira.

Genma et Raidou, deux des meilleurs flics d'action du KHPD, entrèrent dans l'aire de travail occupée, portant un paquet se contorsionnant, gigotant et insultant. La personne avait été lancée tête la première sur l'épaule de Raidou et ses jambes glissées fermement sous le bras de Genma.

« Posez-moi par terre, espèce de…

- Tu veux être à terre, Uchiha ? Tu l'es. »

Et les athlétiques policiers lancèrent sans cérémonie l'adolescent sur une chaise d'acier et lui passèrent les menottes.

Le jeune homme pâle, un peu embrouillé à cause du sang revenant à sa place dans le reste de son corps, secoua sa chevelure noire et emmêlée comme un nid de rats et recouvra ensuite le contrôle de ses facultés. Il leva des yeux noirs haineux et commença aussitôt à insulter leurs ancêtres.

« Dieu, marmonna Ibiki quand il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et vit la grande et maigre silhouette du pire délinquant juvénile de Konoha. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ce coup-ci, gamin ?

- Ta fille, répondit la masse grincheuse. Je me serais aussi fait ta mère, mais toute cette chair flasque me rendait malade. »

Le visage d'Ibiki devint rouge.

« Espèce de petit…

- Ibiki, intervint une voix douce et calme. Ne fais rien. Tu _sais_ qu'il fait ça uniquement pour t'énerver au maximum. Si tu craques, il gagne.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Doc, répliqua méchamment Sasuke au psychologue criminel de l'équipe. Toujours en train de penser à ces putains d'honnêtes criminels, Iruka ?

- Bonsoir Sasuke, répondit posément l'homme aux cheveux marron. Voudrais-tu nous dire pourquoi tu es ici aujourd'hui ? »

Sasuke le fusilla d'un regard furieusement désagréable par-dessous ses longues mèches ébouriffées et sales.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Jusque-là, j'étais dans la 5ème rue à m'occuper de mes propres putains d'affaires…

- … À cinq blocs du vol avec effraction à sept heures onze… coupa Raidou.

- … À M'OCCUPER DE MES PROPRES PUTAINS D'AFFAIRES, força Sasuke. Parlant à la petite amie de mon…

- … et tu avais l'intention de collecter l'argent de cette prostituée que tu soutiens qui portait aussi le manteau correspondant à la description que la propriétaire avait signalé comme disparu… introduisit Genma.

- … quand Crétin numéro 1 et Débile numéro 2 m'ont attrapé, frappé et ramené ici. »

Sasuke se pencha sur le dossier de sa chaise, affichant sans vergogne son corps à moitié nu. Il portait aux pieds des bottes militaires, un pantalon et un pardessus de cuir avec le vieil emblème des Uchiha soigneusement cousu dans le dos. Son torse était enveloppé de plusieurs bandages blancs et rien d'autres. Il était beau garçon… tout le monde pouvait le voir, de la coupe définie de ses abdominaux et ses hanches aux muscles de ses cuisses et son visage fort et aristocratique.

Même si pour le moment, le visage aristocratique était tordu par un sourire méprisant et dédaigneux.

« Laissez-moi partir, espèce de trous du cul. J'ai des choses à faire. En plus… sourit le brun avec une satisfaction méchante envers le corps entier de flics,** Même si** j'avais quelque chose à voir avec ce vol avec effraction merdique, vous ne pourriez pas me le mettre sur le dos. J'aurai cinq putes, trois dealers et neuf gosses des rues qui jureront que j'étais chez Orochimaru à huit heures ce matin. Vous n'avez rien du tout. Pas de témoin, pas de photo, et sûrement aucun putain ADN. Et même si vous aviez VRAIMENT quelque chose contre moi, voici la chute. Vos musclors ne m'ont pas Mirandaté, donc je vous demande de me laisser partir. Je connais mes droits, bande de cons. »

Et oui, il les connaissait. Probablement aussi bien que n'importe quel policier dans la pièce.

Il y eut un moment de silence amer dans la salle alors que tous ceux qui avaient été là il y a une décennie se remémoraient le petit garçon du Chef Uchiha qui avait grandi au poste. La famille Uchiha, aux services de sécurité privée de l'Empereur lui-même, était le meilleur producteur d'agents de police du Japon. La tradition aurait continué si Uchiha Madara n'avait pas mal tourné, abattant son clan entier et laissant Sasuke et son frère Itachi se débrouiller seuls. Itachi disparut cinq jours après le massacre et le petit et tendre Sasuke fut jeté négligemment dans le système social.

Cet insolent, détestable et délinquant juvénile était ce qu'il était devenu.

« … Vous ne l'avez pas Mirandaté ? demanda incrédule Kakashi à ses flics.

- … hem… »

Ils échangèrent un regard penaud. Ils étaient tellement habitués à ramener le cul de l'Uchiha au poste que lui lire ses droits était devenu presque redondant.

Sasuke sourit et, d'une certaine façon, c'était encore plus affreux que ses railleries.

« Merde, marmonna Ibiki. Etes-vous sûr que nous n'en avons pas assez pour clouer son cul au mur ? »

Le jeune homme brun de dix-huit ans eut un rictus.

« Peu importe combien ta queue, je pense, est énorme, Morino, c'est la dernière que je désirerais ME clouant au mur… En parlant de bite que je voudrais choper, où est mon… »

Un « OHAYO GOZAIMASU ! » résonna le long du parquet du bureau, relié à la plus hyperactive boule d'énergie blonde que la ville n'ait jamais vue. Uzumaki Naruto, vingt-quatre ans, venait d'être transféré à Konoha après avoir fermé les yeux et planté son doigt sur une liste des villes les plus explosives, criminelles et agitées des Cinq Pays. Blond comme le soleil, yeux bleu caraïbes, petit, mince, passionné… somptueux. Sasuke était tombé sous le charme du petit bébé des KHPD en un instant.

« YOSH ! Allons chopper quelques méchants aujourd'hui ! » entonna Naruto.

Oh… autre chose… il était un putain d'hyperactif.

« … Qu'est-ce qui se passe les mecs ? »

Le blond pencha la tête, ses joues marquées de cicatrices se gonflant un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tout le monde regarde comme ça, merd… »

Ses yeux atterrirent sur le garçon menotté à la chaise d'acier.

Ces yeux expressifs se remplirent de tristesse.

« Sasuke… »

Il était le seul que l'Uchiha autorisait à utiliser son prénom.

« Oh Sasuke, je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne reviendrais plus après la dernière fois. »

Le jeune brun se tortilla intérieurement face à la déception dans ces yeux.

« Je n'ai rien fait, dit-il doucement une nouvelle fois mais ça sonnait faux même à ses oreilles.

- Quelles sont les charges ? » demanda Naruto à Kakashi.

Le chef aux cheveux d'argent haussa les épaules.

« À l'origine : Proxénétisme, vol avec effraction, résistance à agent, assaut sur les forces de l'ordre mais comme il n'a pas été Mirandaté, rien. Il est libre de partir. »

Après un signe de tête de Kakashi, Raidou libéra le délinquant aux cheveux en désordre qui se leva immédiatement et en deux grandes enjambées, traversa la pièce et enroula ses bras autour de Naruto.

« Oh Naru, c'était horrible. J'étais là, m'occupant de mes propres affaires quand ces grands bât… hum… hommes effrayants sont venus et m'ont jeté dans une voiture. Oh, Naruto, soupira le brun dramatiquement, écrasant le blond se débattant contre son torse quand il déplora son destin. C'était si horrible. Je pense que je suis marqué à vie. Serre-moi.

- Je serais plus à même de te croire si TA MAIN NE PRESSAIT PAS MON CUL, UCHIHA ! » cria le petit blond avec indignation.

Sasuke frotta son nez dans les doux cheveux blonds odorants.

« Mais c'est un _si_ beau cul. »

Naruto donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiha se recroquevilla.

« Nngh ! Putain. »

Naruto entendit les gloussements et regarda autour de lui, fusillant du regard toute personne dans un rayon de trois mètres. Voir à quel point l'Uchiha était obsédé par le blond était une plaisanterie de bureau.

« Sors-le de là, Uzumaki, bâilla Kakashi. On est encore dans les premières vingt-quatre heures après le crime… ce serait mieux que tu gardes un œil sur lui. »

Naruto soupira mais hocha la tête.

« Ramasse ta camelote, Sasuke. »

L'Uchiha hocha solennellement la tête et commença à déboutonner les crochets à son entrejambe. Naruto lui lança une agrafeuse.

« GAH ! Pas ÇA, espèce de PERVERS !

- Mais tu as dit… »

Naruto se claqua une main sur les yeux sous la frustration.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu demandes, Dobe », sourit Sasuke.

En se calmant, Naruto tendit le bras et attrapa une manche du pardessus en cuir.

« Allez, espèce de bâtard énervant. Tu vas me donner des cheveux gris, merde. »

Le bureau regarda avec amusement comment le flic d'un mètre soixante et un tirait un très passif et agréable Uchiha du poste de police par la peau du cou, tout en lui faisant la leçon. La partie amusante était que Sasuke gardait le silence sous les exhortations.

« C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as pris un bain, merde ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de l'hygiène régulière, Sasuke ? Et tu as la peau sur les os ! Ce bon à rien d'Orochimaru ne te nourrit pas ? Et tu ferais mieux d'avoir une putain de bonne réponse quand au fait que tu es sans chemise à la mi-saison ! Est-ce que tu veux attraper la mort ? »

En remplissant vivement la paperasse pour libérer Sasuke de ses charges, le petit policier fusilla le brun d'un regard furieux quand il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Le pâle adolescent referma la bouche si vite que ses dents claquèrent.

Naruto tira l'ado recroquevillé jusqu'aux portes pivotantes et dans le parking, sa voix se fanant avec la distance.

« Et AUTRE CHOSE ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai DIT A PROPOS DES PROSTITUÉES ? … Ne me fais pas cette moue, espè… »

* * *

><p>Naruto soupira alors qu'il enfournait les chiffons de tissus – usés jusqu'à la corde – dans la machine à laver, s'assurant de déverser une tonne de lessive désinfectante. A vivre dans la rue comme le faisait Sasuke, Naruto ne serait pas surpris si les vêtements grouillaient de vermine.<p>

Il passa de la buanderie au séjour et tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte menant à la petite douche dans son appartement. De la vapeur s'échappait de l'ouverture. L'uchiha prenait encore une douche. Cela faisait une demi-heure mais Naruto ne lui aurait pas refusé quelque chose d'aussi simple que se laver. Dieu sait que l'eau chaude et le savon étaient rares pour beaucoup dans les rues de Konoha.

Il bifurqua dans la petite cuisine pour surveiller les pâtes. Ce fut prêt et il s'occupait d'égoutter les nouilles dans la passoire quand deux bras humides et pâles s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il sursauta mais réussit à ne pas se brûler.

« Sasuke ! siffla le blond. Tu ne sais pas que tu n'es pas supposé te faufiler derrière les gens comme ça ? »

Le grand jeune homme frotta son nez sur la nuque et ne répondit pas, il recula cependant plus loin.

Terminant de touiller les pâtes, Naruto les mit sur la table à côté de la sauce tomate et du pain fait maison et invita Sasuke à s'installer.

« Seigneur, Uchiha. Tu ne connais pas le concept des vêtements ? »

Le jeune vagabond des rues, nouvellement propre, lui sourit largement en soulevant activement des cuillerées de nouilles de son assiette. Naruto eut le souffle coupé. La peau propre et pâle scintilla dans la lumière du soir les cheveux noirs et humides retombaient naturellement à leur place sur de belles et hautes pommettes et encadraient de sombres yeux. Sasuke était beau.

« Nan. Dans la rue, tu oublies toute modestie que tu aurais eue à ta naissance. »

Le brun s'en retourna à sa nourriture et Naruto étudia le corps maigre, notant distraitement le tourbillon sombre tatoué sur le cou et l'épaule de Sasuke, les cicatrices légères de lutte au couteau, de pugilat et Dieu sait quelles autres luttes. Ses yeux bleus sautillèrent sur la blessure par balle guérie sur son épaule gauche, le souvenir de Sasuke se battant pour sa vie dans les urgences l'année dernière était encore trop pénible pour le blond.

Ses yeux suivirent inconsciemment les muscles apparents, les pectoraux légèrement définis – un mamelon percé par une barre en acier noire – et enfin, les abdominaux faiblement marqués et les os du bassin apparents sous la serviette basse. Son regard tomba plus bas sur…

Naruto déporta son regard en rougissant et trouva Sasuke en train de le fixer. Son visage brûla. L'Uchiha avait un doux petit sourire satisfait et il cligna de l'œil droit lentement.

L'aîné blond se rua pratiquement hors de la pièce pour retirer les vêtements de la machine qui venait de s'arrêter. Il les mit dans le séchoir et appuya sa tête contre ses avant-bras repliés sur le mur.

Sasuke ne devrait pas l'attirer autant. C'était un garçon pour l'amour de Dieu !

Résolu, il revint dans la cuisine pour trouver le brun grattant joyeusement le fond de la casserole.

« Tu… tu as mangé TOUT ça ? haleta-t-il. J'en avais fait assez pour QUATRE ! »

L'Uchiha haussa les épaules.

« Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance, si je puis dire.

- Tu as raison, soupira Naruto et l'humeur dans la pièce s'assombrit. Sasuke… Tu ne rejoindras jamais le Youth Movement ? Nous pourrions t'aider, tu sais… te sortir de la rue… terminer tes études… tu pourrais même venir travailler pour le…

- Nan. »

Sasuke se leva et s'étira avant de s'avancer et d'envelopper le blond attristé de ses bras.

« J'en ai terminé avec la scolarité. Le dixième grade(*) est suffisant. Rien dans ce que ces bâtards t'enseignent ne sert dans la vie réelle. »

Naruto soupira. Tant de fois il avait demandé, mais il demanda encore une fois :

« Et les rues sont mieux ? »

Sasuke s'immobilisa.

« Dobe… »

Il entoura de ses mains le visage marqué et le releva pour le dévisager.

« Regarde-moi… chuchota-t-il. Je… malgré mon passé, Dobe… je suis destiné à une vie différente. C'est plus facile de protéger les gens dont je me soucie quand je suis là-bas avec eux.

- Les prostituées… commença le blond.

- Sont sous ma protection. Je suis mieux qu'un souteneur qui les battra et les violera tout au long de leur vie. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les filles, donc aucune crainte que je les touche.

- Le vol…

- Nos petits orphelins ont besoin de manger, Naru… et nous ne les rendrons pas au système. »

Un pouce caressa une cicatrice en forme de moustache sur la joue.

« Ça a pu fonctionner avec toi, sourit en coin Sasuke, mais beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas cette chance. Nous sommes la meilleure protection qu'ont nos petits rats. Je ne les abandonnerai pas. »

Naruto baissa la tête. Il savait que le brun avait raison. Il avait été un orphelin mais faisait partie des quelques chanceux qui avaient trouvé une famille adoptive soucieuse et des gens qui l'avaient aimé peu importe comment. Même si son père était un auteur de porno et sa mère un médecin avec une grande gueule. Sasuke… Sasuke était passé de maison en maison, chaque situation empirant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait incendié sa dernière résidence et fui dans les rues à onze ans. Le système social ressemblait à un fromage suisse.

Naruto fit un signe de tête en guise de défaite et se détourna.

« Bien… mais puisque que tu as mangé toute la nourriture que tu as pu, eh bien, aide-moi à faire la vaisselle, merde », fit-il avec une moue.

Sasuke gémit.

« On ne peut pas regarder un film en premier ? Je suis si plein que je peux à peine bouger. »

Le blond roula des yeux et céda.

Le film « Sahara » avec Matthew McConaughey venait de se terminer. Il était presque sept heures du soir et Naruto se releva pour atteindre la vaisselle.

Sasuke s'était endormi d'un seul coup sur le canapé.

Ou ça y ressemblait.

Des bras chauds empoignant sa taille lui firent penser autrement.

« Sa… »

Une bouche chaude se pressa sur sa nuque et déposa un brûlant suçon sur sa peau à cet endroit.

« SASUKE ! Qu'est-ce que tu… » hurla le blond.

Ses mains encore plongées dans l'eau de vaisselle furent retirées et reposées sur le comptoir. Une grande main aux doigts pâles glissa le long de son bras et recouvrit la sienne, laçant leurs doigts ensemble. Cette bouche rusée bougea dans le cou de Naruto où une douce succion et de petites lèches rendirent fou le blond.

Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits.

« Sa-Sasuke… tu… on ne peut pas ! On ne doit pas – ngh – faire ça !

- Pourquoi pas ? chuchota le délinquant dans la petite oreille. Je sais que je t'attire, Naruto… et tout le monde sait que je te veux.

- Je–je… »

Le blond recherchait dans son cerveau en pagaille après une réponse. L'autre main de Sasuke s'agrippait à sa taille et le retenait doucement contre la dureté du plus grand, appuyant le dos de Naruto contre la mince serviette qu'il portait encore.

« Je… je suis beaucoup plus vieux… essaya-t-il.

- Tu as vingt-quatre ans… pas soixante. Et je suis majeur, Naruto, ricana Sasuke.

- À peine », chuchota Naruto en frissonnant alors que Sasuke continuait à le presser contre le comptoir.

En dépit de sa volonté, Naruto devenait dur et l'excitation provoquait une piste chaude dans son corps. Il rougit quand il se rendit compte que son entrée commençait à se serrer dans son jean. Putain de corps traître.

« Je… je suis… » tenta Naruto.

Oh Dieu, il essaya de penser à une raison, n'importe laquelle, pour qu'ils arrêtent cette folie, mais il était incapable d'en trouver une.

Oui, il savait que Sasuke le voulait, putain TOUT LE MONDE le savait et au fond de son esprit, Naruto savait qu'il voulait Sasuke aussi. Le jeune homme était beau et, en dépit de ce que tout le monde croyait, intelligent, gentil et fidèle envers ce qu'il croyait juste. Des points que Naruto admirait toujours chez un amant. Mais Sasuke était si jeune.

Un dur grognement et une morsure à son oreille l'arrachèrent de ses pensées.

« Concentre-toi sur moi, Dobe… Pas sur tes problèmes.

- Sasuke, chuchota Naruto dans l'obscurité. Si nous faisons ça… _Nous ne pourrons plus reculer… je ne voudrais plus reculer…_

- … je sais », répondit le brun et Naruto sourit.

Peut-être que cela pourrait fonctionner…

L'Uchiha poussa le torse du blond plus loin sur le comptoir, retenant les hanches minces et commença à déboutonner le jean. Naruto ignora ses boutons à moitié ouverts et haleta quand les bouts de doigts rugueux descendirent en glissant entre ses fesses pour taquiner son entrée. Les cils blonds battirent rapidement alors que la sensation résonnait en lui. Il avait toujours été plus sensible là que tous les autres hommes qu'il avait connus. Être pénétré était atrocement agréable pour lui.

Un doux bruit sourd résonna et Naruto couina lorsque des paumes chaudes écartèrent ses fesses et…

« NGH ! Sasuke ! Oh-Oh DIEU ! »

Une langue chaude et humide tourbillonna autour de l'ouverture serrée, les lèvres douces se scellant sur la chair sensible et sucèrent. Les sons de Naruto envoyaient des pulsations d'excitation et de suffisance féroce chez Sasuke et il durcit encore plus.

Tâtonnant, il arracha la serviette et permit à son érection d'échapper à son emprise. Il taquina, lécha et suça le trou de Naruto tandis que le blond sanglotait pratiquement sur le comptoir. L'anulingus était exceptionnellement érotique pour certains hommes et Naruto semblait être l'un d'entre eux.

Le blond venait de soulever sa tête quand Sasuke colla sa langue aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait à l'intérieur de lui. La tête de Naruto revint se poser sur ses bras instantanément.

« S-S-Sasuke… oh… Ungh… putain… l'étagère du haut… _dépêche-toi_ ! »

L'Uchiha lui-même devenait un peu désespéré et se releva pour saisir la bouteille d'huile de cuisson à la noisette. Un parfum doux et capiteux remplit la pièce lorsque Sasuke humidifia ses doigts avec celle-ci. Doucement, il les remit à leur place et glissa un doigt en Naruto. Le blond courba le dos violemment.

« PUTAIN ! hurla Naruto entre deux halètements… Merde… ça faisait longtemps. »

Sasuke fit la grimace.

« Bien. Non seulement tu es aussi serré qu'une vierge pour moi, mais dorénavant… ce sera uniquement pour moi, compris ? »

Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux bleus luisant dans la douce obscurité.

« De grands mots, S'uke. Je parie que tu aboies et ne mords pas. »

Sasuke retira son doigt et se pressa tout le long du dos du blond, le couchant rapidement.

« Je vais te montrer qui mord. »

Il taquina la petite ouverture avec la tête humide de son érection douloureuse. Naruto gémit à la sensation douce et rude d'un homme sur le point de revendiquer son corps. Merde. Cela faisait vraiment un long moment.

Sasuke s'enfonça d'une seule poussée, soupçonnant, à raison, que Naruto était l'un de ces hommes qui aimaient la sensation brûlante de la pénétration. Entendant de doux halètements et des jurons étouffés, il avait dû taper contre la tache.

C'était chaud, lent et énervant. Naruto, en toute honnêteté, s'était attendu à une baise rapide et dure sur le comptoir. Le brun donnait de chaudes, profondes et atrocement lentes poussées au creux de son corps, frottant contre sa prostate avec une exactitude déconcertante.

A maintes reprises, Sasuke alla de plus en plus vite comme s'il les conduisait tous deux à une fin spectaculaire avant qu'il ne se retire complètement pour redonner à Naruto le plaisir de se sentir pénétré dès le début une nouvelle fois.

La verge de Naruto était rouge, fuyante et lui hurlait de supplier le bâtard adroit enfoui dans son corps d'en finir.

Des minutes de la plus spectaculaire séance de baise de sa vie s'écoulaient. L'Uchiha avait épinglé ses deux mains au comptoir, ainsi, il ne pouvait en aucune façon se donner lui-même du plaisir.

« Sasuke… allez… S'IL-S'IL TE PLAÎT ! Je ne peux… Je ne peux en prendre plus… Oh Dieu ».

La tête de Naruto tourna alors que sa prostate était abusée.

Il semblait que le brun en avait assez également. Sa main glissa sur le corps en sueur, le long de la poitrine bronzée et haletante, une main se resserra passionnément autour de l'érection du blond alors que la seconde glissait derrière pour frotter contre cet anneau sensibilisé, largement étiré autour du sexe de Sasuke.

« Patience », chuchota-t-il durement et ensuite – des couleurs explosèrent devant les yeux de Naruto.

Sasuke le percutait durement, rapidement et si délicieusement profondément. Sa main était positionnée sur l'érection du blond et l'index de l'autre main appuyait impitoyablement sur son périnée. Son orgasme jaillit comme une masse.

Le corps de Naruto sursauta et tressaillit alors que le plaisir s'écrasait sur lui comme un tsunami, montant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il ait culminé quelque part entre le ciel et l'inconscience et commence à redescendre. Il eut juste assez de conscience pour avoir l'impression que Sasuke enfonçait ses dents dans son cou et inondait ses intérieurs meurtris de sperme chaud.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Naruto se réveilla dans son lit avec Sasuke allongé au-dessus de lui, embrassant son cou et sa clavicule doucement. Un regard brumeux jeté sur la fenêtre montra l'obscurité… environ neuf heures.

« Orochimaru planifie quelque chose. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que son plaisir post-coïtal avait à voir avec ce putain de serpent ? Subitement, les pièces reprirent leur place.

« Tu as réellement volé ce magasin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke soupira et répondit sans répondre vraiment :

« J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour venir au poste de police. Je me serais fait tuer si Orochimaru avait eu connaissance que j'étais entré volontairement dans le commissariat. »

Naruto eut l'impression que sa poitrine se resserrait.

« Sasuke…

- Non Dobe », la voix était douce mais inébranlable.

La peau pâle du brun scintilla dans le clair de lune.

« Jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver une façon de me débarrasser de lui, j'offre plus de protection à mes rats quand je suis là. Ça va fonctionner. Je le promets. Mais jusque-là… »

Sasuke embrassa doucement Naruto, souriant contre la bouche chaude quand les mains bronzées se levèrent pour s'enfouir dans ses cheveux sombres. Il suça la lèvre pleine du bas et la relâcha.

« Il commence à être fatigué que tes mecs en bleu viennent tourner autour de ses affaires. Il planifie un coup monté au Quai, jeudi prochain. Je l'ai seulement entendu marmonner son plan de faire de l'un d'entre vous un exemple par accident. Promets-moi que tu feras attention. »

Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais arracher la promesse au blond de rester hors du combat, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Naruto cligna de l'œil d'un air endormi.

« Promis. Putain, je suis fatigué… dit-il en bâillant et il se déplaça. Et douloureux.»

Sasuke avait un petit rictus lorsque Naruto ferma les yeux. Il se pencha et pressa un baiser sur la chair chaude de la poitrine et suça pour former un suçon en forme de cœur.

« Allez, dors bébé. Ça ira pour moi.

- Mmmm. Tu ferais bien. »

Et il s'endormit d'un seul coup.

Sasuke le regarda dormir avant que l'horloge néon n'affiche dix heures.

S'échappant du lit, il enfila ses vêtements propres et doux et tira sur le cuir. Adroitement, il referma les bandages sur sa poitrine et glissa son manteau sur ses épaules. Il laça ses bottes et avant qu'il ne parte discrètement dans l'enfer obscur de Konoha, il pressa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, ricanant quand il vit la marque de la morsure, rouge et voyante sur l'épaule de Naruto.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire vraiment attention à ce que tu demandes, Dobe. »

Et ensuite, il partit.

Il ne vit jamais le petit sourire ou n'entendit pas le « Ouais, mais je reçois encore ce que je veux de toute façon… tu ferais mieux de rester en vie, bâtard, ou je te passe les menottes à mon bureau la prochaine fois. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps bronzé quand il s'enterra sous les lourdes couvertures Sasuke le retournant sur son bureau pendant qu'il l'attachait aux rails.

C'était quelque chose à attendre impatiemment.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<strong> : Hem… merde… comment dire ? Blamez Yuuko (NdT : Yuuko Uchiha, une autre auteur), c'est elle qui avait demandé une fic avec un flic plus vieux et un délinquant juvénile.

**Information** : Le 10th grade équivaut à des études jusqu'à 15/16 ans, donc, la fin du collège Français.

**NdT** : J'espère que cela vous aura plu, personnellement, je me suis amusée à la faire elle :D Vous avez le droit de tout me dire sur la traduction, je transmettrais à l'auteur sans problème ;)


End file.
